Harry, Draco, and the Head Boy
by mydeepwaters
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had an older brother? What if Harry never met Ron on the Hogwarts train? Harry, living with the heartless Dursleys, never had anyone care about him, or even a friend. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, where Draco's brother is the Head Boy. Adventures ensue.


Chapter One

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** : Bear with me please! This is my first fic. ever! Draco's older brother, Orion Malfoy, is my own OC as well as any future characters. Please leave a review and any thoughts and suggestions.

* * *

Harry stood in the busy Kings Cross Station, carrying his one measly suitcase and his precious bird, Hedwig, and biting his lip. His broken frames hid some of the tears that were forming in his eyes as he desperately looked for Platform 9 3/4. The Dursleys dropped him off here without saying a word, leaving him to fend for himself like always. He turned his head again to gain another look around for a sign, anything, that indicated where the magical train was. Nothing. As Harry was about to turn around and head home, defeated, he noticed a family of 4 blondes walk right into a wall, single file, and disappear. _Could it be it?_ he thought to himself. _It's worth a shot_ , he deducted as he grabbed his luggage and ran right into the wall. He shut his eyes tight, not opening them until he was sure he was out of the wall. Carefully opening them, he couldn't help but drop his jaw. He had no time to gawk, however, as the train conductor called for any last passengers to get on the train to Hogwarts. Picking the first cart that he saw, he ran on, releasing a breathe of relief as he heard the doors behind him close. Walking into the train, he immediately noticed the same blonde haired boy he saw previously, albeit without the older boy that was right behind him. He was joined by three other kids, all talking loudly about _Slytherin,_ whatever that was. Keeping his eyes down and not wanting to attract any attention to himself like the Dursleys taught him, Harry proceeded to go further into the train cart and picked a table right behind the blonde haired boy and his posse, hoping they won't notice him yet hoping to make a friend as well. He knew that would never happen though, the Dursleys always told him that no one would ever want to be his friend. He leaned his head on the wall and looked out the window, capturing the view of the train pulling away from the station. He zoned out so much that he almost didn't notice the tap on his shoulder.

"You're Harry Potter aren't ya?" the boy with the blonde hair said. Harry didn't have time to reply as Draco stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy. You should come sit us!" He had a grin on his face that stretched cheek to cheek.

Harry tentatively took his hand, "I… I guess, yeah." The other kids were also smiling at him, which made Harry form a small grin. "If you don't mind…."

"Sure we don't!" They quickly made room for Harry as he slowly got up from his seat and sat at their table, choosing a spot next to Malfoy. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini," he explained to Harry, pointing as he went. Each of the tweens eye's soon focused on Harry's lightning shaped scar, which he quickly covered with his messy hair as soon as he noticed. "My brother Orion also sits with us sometimes, but he's the Head Boy of the Slytherin house and has to check up on all the carts during the ride." Harry nodded his head, wishing for an older sibling as well, someone to actually care for him. The group proceeded to quiz him on his home life, making Harry uncomfortable talking about the abuse he faced from his vicious aunt and uncle. Crabbe even asked him a question about You-Know-Who, which earned him a slap on the head from Draco. "Ssh, you can't just ask that you nitwit!"

Harry just smiled and said, "It's ok… truth is I don't even know much about him. Only found out about him a week ago." This prompted the group of future Slytherin kids to tell Harry about his own history as well as the history of Hogwarts and the house system.

"Hopefully you'll go to Slytherin," Pansy Parkinson told him enthusiastically.

"Me too! It looks like a fun "house" to be in from what you guys told me," Harry told her, earning smiles from the other kids.

"You'll fit right in! And you even room with us too!" Malfoy told Harry.

"Really…. that'll be so cool! I never shared a room with anyone," Harry whispered to Draco. "I hope I get into Slytherin with you guys!" The group proceed to chat about almost everything anything, although Harry was listening more than talking. He had dared to even think that they could be considered his friends. When the trolley witch came around, the group attacked the cart, buying almost every pastry and sweet they saw, collectively making a mountain in the middle of the table. Harry, having only a few coins, sat back and watched them, sad that they wouldn't be able to get any pastries or sweets. _It's fine_ , he told himself, _not like you can stomach them anyway_. He sat in silence while the rest munched on the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties, but eyeing them with hunger anyways. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Draco prompted Harry after he sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Eat!"

"Oh, but I… I don't have any money," Harry told him embarrassingly, feeling his face flush.

"You don't have to pay us Harry! We have enough between all of us, isn't that right?" Parkinson told Harry. "Here! Take a Cauldron Cake," she said as Harry quickly caught the cake in mid air. Years of deflecting Dudley's punches and throws gave him practice. Harry shot them a smile as he began to dig into the gooey pastry. After having half, however, he felt his stomach feel disgustingly full, and put down the cake.

"Thats it?" Draco questioned, stuffing jelly beans into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry right now," Harry lied, looking away. The others paid it no attention as they took another sweet from their now smaller mountain of junk food and wrappers. 10 minutes later, a bunch of stuffed eleven year olds and a table full of left over wrappers remained. In almost perfect timing, the train cart door slid open and a much older boy walked in, featuring the same blonde hair as Draco. He was wearing his prefect robes with a green Head Boy badge in the top right corner and had his hair slicked back.

As he walked up to the first years, he said, "There you are. Wondering where you all ran off too." He had a smile on his face as he walked up to them. "Pansy, Vincent, Greg, Blaise," he acknowledged them while ruffling Draco's well kept hair, earning him a shriek from Draco. He gave him an amused smirk in response. "And…. Potter, I presume?" Looking down at Harry, he stuck out his hand as well for him to shake.

"Ye-yes, I'm Harry," Harry looked down and took his hand, whispering, embarrassed to meet someone else, much less an older boy. Orion, however, being a stickler for manners, took Harry's chin and raised it up.

"Always look at someone when greeting them, Potter, it's common manners, _especially_ if you plan on going to the Slytherin house. I assume they told you all about it?" Orion scolded him, eyeing the group of pureblood firsties. Harry's face reddened from the admonishment as he shook his head yes. Orion released his hand from Harry's chin, patting his back instead. "Quite alright Potter, nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You'll learn the proper etiquette when you get sorted. Hopefully I'll be seeing you in my house." Orion then crossed his arms as he said, "As for the rest of you lot, I know you weren't raised up in the jungle. Clean up this mess Draco, you're practically swimming in filth."

Draco groaned. "We'll clean it later, Ori. Lay off would you." Harry watched with surprise as Orion sped to Draco and grabbed him by the ear, making him stand up in his seat.

"If I give you an order, Draco Lucius, you do it. Are we understood?" Draco twisted and attempted to get out of Orion's strong hold, but to no avail.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, ok, I'll clean up! I'm sorry," Draco squealed out to his older brother, wanting to do anything to release the pressure off his ear. After deeming his apology sincere, he released his hold, glaring at his mouthy little brother.

"Get to it. You rest, help him clean up as well," he commanded, turning to walk out of the cart. "Oh, and I think no dessert at dinner tonight will be just fine, seeing as all of you just decided to eat the entirety of a candy store in here. I don't want a single one of you complaining to me later tonight about your tummy ache," he added, eliciting groans out of the eleven year olds, before walking out and closing the door behind him,

"Ugh, he is so annoying sometimes," Draco complained after the coast is clear. The others, except for Harry having all grown up with Draco and his brother, knew how strict Orion could be, all having been on the receiving end of his scoldings. "Sorry Potter, he gets so prissy sometimes, especially on manners. But we'll teach you everything once you're sorted into Slytherin with us!" Draco said with certainty. Harry, however, did not mind so much. Orion seemed to actually care about the younger students, something he never experienced when he lived with the Dursleys. He could almost be _his_ older brother in a way, if he even gets sorted into Slytherin. Now, however, his desire to get into the House of cunning increased tenfold.

"It's ok," Harry shrugged. After the group finished cleaning up after themselves, they all dozed off, partially from all of the food they ate, and partially for the long day they already had on the train. Harry, however, kept his eyes on the window at all times, admiring the passing view of the various villages in the Wizarding World. He felt excitement for what laid ahead of him, something he hadn't felt in a while. He actually had friends! And now he gets to go to school and do real magic! Harry had a grin on his face for the rest of the ride, mentally preparing himself for Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll hopefully have the second chapter up soon! There will be more of Orion in the fanfic, as I plan on focusing on Harry and Draco's growing friendship and Orion watching over them. Please leave reviews guys, as well as any comments and suggestions you may have!


End file.
